Goku Jr. (Lookout)
Goku Jr. (10 March 877 - 2 August 961) was a 1/16 Saiyan-Human hybrid politician, philosopher, statesman, and martial artist. In his life, he accomplished many great feats and revolutionized Planet Earth, after meeting his great-great grandfather Goku, legendary Z-Fighter, which gave him wisdom to do those feats. GJ founded and ordered the construction of the great Supreme City, under the Lookout of which his ancestors once roamed on. He had three powerful children of whom went on to descend their own families, and carry on the legend. Due to his influence, Earth would go on to have a reputation and name in the universe. Biography Childhood It remains truly unknown what came of his parents, but he was raised by his grandmother Pan from age 2 (granddaughter of Goku). She, being strong herself, taught him martial arts from a young age and urged him to participate in tournaments, such as the World Martial Arts Tournament in Age 889 (the same year he achieved Super Saiyan and spiritually met his ancestor Goku, which influenced him strongly. See Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy). GJ was bullied a lot as a child but soon learned to stand up for himself. Growing into a hardy young man, he worked many jobs and did community service. He studied more advanced martial arts and got into spiritualism, meditating a lot but also studying much like his great-grandfather Gohan (who also influenced him). Early career Graduating from Satan City High School in 895, he went to North City University to study engineering and social politics. He met his wife, Maltida here and they married after he graduated. He graduated with a PhD in Civil Engineering in 903. Immediately he began working high-end jobs in Central City as an engineer, and also joined many liberal social clubs and organizations. The city was in an economic boom. Grandmother Pan died in 906, in a newly built home on Mount Pazou. GJ wrote his first book the same year. An avid man of the people and very social, he ran for small offices such as Commissioner and Treasurer in the city. As he wrote more books and became an influential member of more clubs, his reputation began to grow and people were influenced by him. GJ ordered the construction of a Museum of Goku on Mount Pazou, highlighting and honoring the great warrior. Social unrest unfolded in the early 910s, as a result of King Furry VIII's conservative policies. GJ sent letters to the King and led many protests, urging him to ease up, and with hard work, it was successful. Now a household name, GJ ran for Mayor of Central City in 912 and won closely. Height of success - universal influence Goku Jr.'s first son, Goku III, was born in 914, followed by Marck in 915 (who would go on to be ancestor of the Kuz Clan), and daughter Eka in 916. He founded the Earth Environmental Association (EEA) and Earth Scientific Engineering Program (ESEP) to promote the preservation of nature and scientific research. In 915, Goku Jr. traveled to Kami's Lookout, and had it cleaned up, restored, renovated, and added an expansion. The following year, noticing the Indian tribe around the base of the pole had migrated eastward due to weather, GJ ordered the construction of a town, named Meiyo, around the pole. Meiyo would represent modernization, engineering, radical advances in culture and politics, and new aspects on life on Earth. Within a decade, it had grown so large, he renamed it Supreme City. He was the Mayor of Supreme City to begin with, and resigned as Mayor of Central City. In 917, GJ traveled to Planet Namek and a number of other planets to establish diplomatic embassies, and talk with their leaders about ways to improve trade and such. He also set up systems of communication and improved on the military, making it much stronger and creating the Earth Space Force (ESP), which was the first military branch dedicated to outer space warfare (would come very handy 200 years later). King Furry had now grown used to Earth's radical change in culture, and allowed GJ to basically have the same influence/power as the King. The Hormor In the summer of 920, during a great era of prosperity, a massive lizard-like creature named "The Hormor" arrived in Supreme City on a spaceship. Requesting a meeting with GJ, he threatened to destroy the planet if he did not succumb to what he and his 'Planet Zorg' wanted. After being told to leave by GJ with a sarcastic remark, Hormor violently destroyed the Palace, killing hundreds, and raged destruction across the city. Goku Jr. pursued him, engaging in a long, tough battle. Parts of the city were destroyed but GJ led the fight to the Yunzabit Highlands. Not many more details are known, as it was never recorded. For nearly a week, the battle raged on, but GJ, scarred and worn out, returned to the city after five days, confirming the defeat of Hormor by stripping his power and imprisoning him on another planet. He said "the battle had gone far, far into space and was the toughest opponent I have ever dealt with". Later career GJ, with more time to himself, had a rekindled interest in martial arts and philosophy. He had now become a spiritualist that studied Buddhist teachings. He studied under monks in the mountains of Earth, and became a Shaolin as well as a Samurai. He created his own style and wrote books about it. By 930, Supreme City had grown nearly the size of Central City with millions of residents. Industry had grown exponentially. Supreme City was named the official capital of Earth in 942, same year GJ founded a Z-Fighter Museum. In 945, King Furry offered to resign in place of the more popular Goku Jr., however, GJ denied the position due to his age, stress, and modesty. He also takes note that it is a monarchy (which he had been openly opposed to for years). The next 13 years were spent in prosperity, with Supreme City growing, and GJ traveling the universe, 'spreading the word' about democracy and diplomacy (which would later influence Kuzon Jr.). In 958, GJ was diagnosed with cancer and became very sickly. Goku Jr. died in 961 at the age of 86, of natural causes in his death bed on Mount Pazou. He was buried in the Son Family Cemetery, near Goku's, which is in a field near present-day Supreme City. Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles